Days
by yukaoneechan
Summary: The Mugiwara crew comes across another pirate crew, but what if they want the mugiwara bounties? And what if they use Nami as bait? And Luffy is extremely mad! Made by Yasaonna-Chan and Yukaoneechan!
1. Chapter 1

**Yasa-chan:** Hey! I've been thinking about something… do you want to know?

**Yuka-chan:**I have a bad feeling, but ok, say it!

**Yasa-chan:** We can make a story together!

**Yuka-chan:** You know… I've been thinking the same thing today…

**Yasa-chan:** …Really?

**Yuka-chan:** Yes…

**Yasa-chan:** Scary… Cool but scary…

**Yuka-chan:** Yes… I think so too…

**Hello, we are Yasaonna-Chan and yukaoneechan! We made this story together and we hope you'll enjoy this! yukaoneechan does Luffy's POV and Yasaonna-chan does Nami's POV =D**

**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece.**

**xxx**

**Days**

**Luffy's POV**

The day became dark, we all went on the deck to have the same party as ever. Zoro was already drunk, Franky and Ussop are talking animatedly about something I didn't understand - as always -. Robin and Nami talked quietly and laughed merrily at times for the antics that we always do. Chopper was asleep leaning on Zoro, and Sanji were serving and hitting on Nami and Robin, as always. We were at the middle of the party when a ship approached.

"Hey, there's a ship coming closer..." Ussop said. Zoro opened his eyes. When he saw it, he closed them again. I couldn't take my eyes off her eyes, while the others were looking at the ship. They were always so beautiful, and even after two years she haven't changed anything. Her hair had grown, I must admit that other parts too, but she remained the same. She had the same smell. Everything seemed the same as before. But soon Robin`s voice brought me back to reality. The ship had anchored close to ours.

"It seems they want to talk to us. But is it a good thing?"

**Nami's POV**

I brushed my hair behind my ear for the wind blew it**.** I glanced at Luffy, wanting to know what his idea was, but I was confused when he looked at me… Of all people. He looked away when Robin talked. She didn't think it was a good thing either. Pirates meeting pirates is just like a dog seeing a cat... I almost wanted to say something, but Luffy already said something

"Don't let your guards down," said Luffy. Everyone in the crew nodded, but I looked astounded at him. What just happened? I looked at the anchored ship again and a slight smile slipped my lips. That's right… Luffy is the captain, and he finally realized that after two years… Everyone grabbed their weapons and prepared. Luffy only looked at the ship, not even getting prepared. We looked up when the crew of the other ship jumped from the ship. They looked at us. 'Shit…' I thought. What if they recognized us? Will they catch us? We didn't know them and this is new world… So what if they were strong. I chuckled in my head. We are strong too. I didn't sit on my but for two freaking years and I already proved it back at fishermen island.

"Oi!" someone yelled. "Who is your captain?" I purpose that's the captain… Luffy stepped forward and yelled.

"I am!" he replied. I was a bit worried, but I don't know why… Weird... The other captain walked into the light, showing himself better. He looked quite handsome…

"Are you Monkey D. Luffy?" I heard some people gasp shift into a better fighting position. Luffy gulped and nodded. "And the girly next to you is Cat Burglar Nami?" I nodded this time.

"So what?" asked Luffy confused and irritated. I looked with half lidded eyes. Why did he pull open his mouth? He could avoid a fight but he just had to be stubborn. The mugiwara crew walked closer to the railing with a mad frown. The other captain smiled.  
He pointed at them.

"Mugiwara no Luffy, Pirate hunter Zoro, Cat burglar Nami, I guess you are King of the snipers, Black leg Sanji, Cotton Candy Lover Chopper, Devil Child Nico Robin, Cyborg Franky and Humming Brook," The whole mugiwara crew looked with narrowed eyes, me included. "The whole bounty together is more then 900 million berri worth, after what you've done in fishermen Island..." Luffy frowned mad. "But you know... I'm a nice guy, so I don't think about money and stuff... How about I invite you guys to a diner?" I sighed. I already know Luffy would say 'yes'... The word diner just crossed his ears. "And I won't poisen you or something in that catogory..." Luffy nodded.

"Ok... I guess..." The captain smiled.

"Ok, that's great. Please meet my crew, The Black Hoods crew. We are infamous for almost never showing our faces, caused my our hoods," I cocked my eyebrow. No shit... Seriously... "It's easy for stealing money and such," And now, I'm interested...

**Luffy's POV**

Why did he ask if she was the Cat burglar? I'm the captain with the highest bounty, so why asked for her? I guess I couldn't have accepted their invitation for dinner… I had a bad feeling about this. I learned to realize my intuitions in these two years, which was one thing I didn't notice before. I don't want to grow, but after Ace's death I think I completely failed to be an idiot…(or not like it used to be). I hope I'm not wrong about that dinner and I hope it's not some kind of trick…

**Xxx**

**First chapter is done =D Please review and tell us what you think and what we have to improve . Cya!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Here we are again! Sorry for the late update... No more talking!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece.**

**Yuka-chan:** I think my block is over...

**Yasa-chan:** I'll make another Nami's POV!

**Yuka-chan:** ... Wait I said I think it's over...

**-No response-**

**Yuka-chan:** Shit...

**xxx**

**Chapter 2**

**Nami's POV**

I frowned mad as I looked at Luffy. Was he a moron or just retarded? It doesn't matter what he was, the two words described him perfectly. The crewmembers already walked downwards, only leaving Luffy and me on the deck. I grabbed his hand just in time, before he could go down. He turned and frowned confused. His confused frown got replaced by fear when he saw my devilish expression. I know he hated that expression.

I held his hand tighter "Are you an idiot?" I asked. I had to hold back a chuckle, thinking I didn't use the word idiot yet in 'The Luffy dictionary'. He frowned confused and his eyes travelled to my hand.

He looked at me again "Why?" Did he really have to ask?

"What if the food is poisoned!" I asked in frustration, but soft enough for the others not to hear "What if they attack us?"

Luffy smiled and grabbed with his hand my other hand. "I'll protect you!" he said with his grin. I looked at our hands, and back at him. As fast as I looked at him, he was faster, putting his precious hat in my head. I blinked automatically in confusion. Luffy jumped down. I stood alone on the deck. One thing raced in my head… _'I'll protect you'…_

I couldn't help but feel a little smile tickle my mouth. I climbed down with Luffy's hat, meeting the other crew. I shuddered a bit as they looked at me. They looked like perverted men who only wanted to get a laid… They even whistled and whispered about me. Not really whispering… I still could hear the idiots… I automatically shuffled to Luffy and grabbed his sleeve. Luffy looked at me and I forced a smile. He smiled too, although with a bit of confusion noticeable, but he smiled nonetheless. Luffy wouldn't understand if I explain him why I do this… And I'm not going to explain until he asks.

**Luffy's POV**

I didn't get why she got close to me, but I liked it. I don't know why. When we reached our crew we saw they already eating and drinking. Nami only got worried about me eating poisoned food… I think she had forgotten about our crew. We quickly sat down and started to chat and to drink with the other crew, when I saw Nami getting closer to their captain. It pissed me off. Why did she have to get closer to him? We're all here, so why? I'd call her but I felt a tug on my shoulder.

"Luffy, I think they are a little strange…" Ussop said.

I frowned for what he said. I looked again to Nami and noticed that she was more close to him now and it seemed that they're holding hands.

"I think so, too." I said mad.

Zoro was already too drunk to think about something. Robin was surrounded by men (or I think they're men 'cause they use hoods on their head just showing their mouths) and I felt like she's uncomfortable. Franky and Brook were making a show together, Chopper is at our side. When I looked again to Nami, she was on his lap. My heart shattered in pain, and instantly I put my hand on my chest. Why did it hurt that much? I suddenly got up and talked to everyone.

"I think we have to go now. Thank you for the dinner."

Everyone followed me. Everyone, less one.

"I don't want to." Nami said strongly.

Our eyes windened.

"Nami?" I asked confused.

"I don't want to go with shit like you guys. And this -" She got the straw hat of off her head and threw it on the floor. " – this is like a rat." And she stepped on my hat.

Everyone looked at me. I looked at Nami. She was enjoying this, enjoying stepping on my precious treasure. My mind became blank and I couldn't hear anything anymore.

**xxx**

**That's it! Hope you liked it =] Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there! Extra long chapter =D We hope you will like it xD Oh! Guess who did the Zoro part =D**

**Dislaimer: We don't own One Piece**

**xxx**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Luffy's POV**

She stood there stepping on my hat. I just went to her and put my hand on the object. She didn't stop. She stepped on my hand. I felt the pain, but not in my hand, I felt it in my heart. Why was she doing this? A while ago she was by my side, getting closer to me, getting worried. I couldn't understand this, and I take her with us even against her will.

I caught her wrist and started to run. She started to huff and beat me, our crew walked with us, and behind us _he_ came. Just him, his crew began to laugh hard. It pissed me off, again.

"Zoro, get Nami and take her to our ship. I'll fight with their captain."

"Ok, cap'!" Zoro yelled back and got Nami. Now she started do huff and beat him.

I looked at him. He was out of the hood and just now I had realized it. He was dark haired, like me, but possessed a vision and an air of maturity. Is that what Nami liked about him?

**Zoro's POV**

We left Luffy there. Nami was bullying me. Why do I have the feeling we weren't able to take her with us? I heard a scream and turned to see who screamed, and I realized that was Robin. She acted strange today, she was never like that. But when I looked at her again she was on the floor. A man was close to her and he had his nightstick on her chest. I assumed that it was made by Kairōsekiand I unconsciously went to save her, letting behind a hallucinated Nami.

**Nami's POV**

I feel weird… Almost drunk… But I never was drunk so I don't know how it felt like… What happened? I want to stay with Luffy, but that other captain pulled me to him… Like he was kiddnapping my mind and body… Luffy, please… Help me? Everything seems like liquid. I didn't see anything to well…

Wait… Was Luffy going to fight the captain? For some kind of reason I stood up. I ran to Luffy. I didn't want to run to Luffy! What happened! I crashed against Luffy while he almost wanted to attack the other captain. We both fell on the ground and the other captain laughed hard… That, I could understand…

"Well done, puppet!" he laughed. Luffy stood up and caught my wrist again. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't talk at all… 'Luffy, save me.' was what I wanted to say… I saw Luffy looking at me with a painful expression. I have the feeling I looked with half lidded tired eyes.

The captain laughed again "Puppet! Come here!" The hell! I slapped Luffy's hand away! I heard Luffy gasp and I walked to the captain. I don't want that! I walked and walked. Stop… I don't want this…. STOP!

"STOP!" yelled Luffy, like he could read my mind "NAMI! Stay away from him!" I wish I could. I stood next to the captain and the captain gave me something. A knife?

The captain looked at me "Put it against your throat." My eyes would widen if I wasn't hypnotized… I put the knife on my throat. I looked at Luffy. He looked pale… Is that my fault? "One wrong move and she's dead…" The captain threatened.

"You shitty asshole!" yelled Sanji-kun, kicking some crewmembers away. Everyone was fighting against the crewmembers, so Luffy was alone… I gulped. Well, I could gulp, that was already a big development. I wanted to cry so hard and loud…

Luffy didn't move at all. Luffy raised his hands in a defending motion. "Ok… What do you want?" he asked.

"Luffy!" yelled the crewmembers.

The captain laughed. "Great! Be humble!" he stopped laughing and grabbed my chin, making me look at him. "First, I want all your bounties." He looked at Luffy and I looked at him. I couldn't see Luffy's expression. "Next, I want her as my navigator." He smiled "And maybe as my queen when I become the pirate ki-"

"HELL NO!" yelled Luffy mad. "SHE'S ALREADY MY Q-" My eyes widened. Wait? My eyes widened? I snapped my head back to Luffy. What happened? I could move my head but not my torso and limbs. What did Luffy say?

"I… I meant navigator…" Luffy murmured.

The captain smirked. "Well, isn't this interesting?" Luffy frowned. I blinked. I was confused and afraid. I still couldn't talk. I saw Luffy glance at me. I really wanted to ask if he could save me… But I couldn't talk…

Luffy smiled slowly. "Don't worry… I will save you." I closed my eyes softly as I felt tears wed my cheeks. He understood… He only looked at my face and he understood… He read my mind again…

**Zoro's POV**

Luffy was in trouble, but now I'm worrying about my own lo-... worries. She was weak, losing her strenght. She looked at me. I ran faster and cut the men upon her. I helped her to get up by her hand and we heard their captain talking.

"Great! Be humble! First, I want all your bounties. Next, I want her as my navigator. And maybe as my queen when I become the pirate ki-"

"HELL NO!" yelled Luffy mad. "SHE'S ALREADY MY Q-" Shit, he almost said it! But the trouble was in this crew... Their captain noticed what Luffy feel.

We got closer to them, and the ero cook looked at me and asked.

"Why are you holding hands with Robin-chwan?" He was mad.

"What? I just helped her to get up, you ero cook..." Then he pointed to my hand.

When I looked at it I saw another hand. _Her_ hand. I dropped her hand and put my hand on the head.

"Well, we came to see how Luffy was doing so I think I don't realized that I didn't loose her hand."

She left a little giggle. I looked at the other side.

**Luffy's POV**

He wanted our bounties. He wanted her. Shit what can I do? I told her I'll save her but how? I have so many questions in my mind...But all I know as she was in pain. She cried... but she seemed to be enjoying stay by his side...

"I'll give to you only my bounty. So let them go." – I said looking at the floor.

"What Luffy?" I heard Zoro first and then the others.

"He asked all the bounties didn't you heard?" Nami said coldly. The stupid captain smirked.

"I can't give them to you. I can just give myself to you. Let them go." I said looking at him.

Suddenly I saw a woman without a hood. She walked to his side and stayed there, looking at me with pain in her eyes.

"Sorry. I want you all. Get them Katania." The woman nodded the orders of her captain and ran to Sanji.

Her long hair made a red way on the air. She got her katana and hit Sanji on his chest. It was too fast, neither Zoro can do something.

"SANJI!" I yelled worried. Everyone eyes widened.

"Shit!" Zoro yelled.

She was already in front of him. He grabbed his katanas and defended himself, but Katania only paid attention to Robin and she cutted her. The swordswoman fell on the floor at the same time. Robin made her hands out off the ground and grabbed the legs of Katania. Zoro was frozen. I couldn't see Ussop or Chopper. I looked at Nami and she was kissing the captain on his cheek.

**Nami's POV  
**  
What? First, I said something cold and next, I'm kissing him on his cheek? I didn't want this! I tried to take over my mind again… But it didn't work… I feel sick… I turned to Luffy again and he had a painful expression.

"Yeah, I keep her." Smiled the captain. I saw Luffy's eyes widen. "She can be really useful to me…" He grabbed my chin and made me look at him again. I would have shivered if I could… "She can make me very pleased." My eyes widened slowly. No… No, I would…

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" yelled the whole crew mad. The captain smirked and he went closer. No…No…No, no, no, no, no, NO! My eyes widened again when a fist contected his cheek. He flew a few feet further and I could finally move.

I gasped and ran towards Luffy. For my safety and for I wanted to be with him. I hugged him and I heard him chuckle. I looked at the crew while hugging him. The whole crew smiled, Sanji included. I let go of Luffy and I walked to my crew. I was save again… Robin led me to the ship and I followed her. I looked behind me and everyone stood in a fighting position. I was happy… Truly happy…

**xxx**

**She is happy :3 truly happy. Sorry, that was mean xD We hope you all enjoyed this! We love you! We wants a cookie? Review if you want one xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! New chapter! We hope you'll like this and this one is really exciting!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece!**

**Yuka-chan: I started it! I couldn't wait sorry…**

**Yasa-chan: No problem, it's your turn to get a challenge…! (evil smile)**

**Yuka-chan: Holly crap…**

**xxx**

**Chapter 4**

**Zoro's POV**

"Well, at least we fought." I said. Everyone looked at me with sad looks. "Or we let them won."

"Marimo, when you were frozen back then, you saw her in front of you. You're so useless…" Sanji said.

"Shut up. So I was cut and what? You were cut too and we both are fine. The trouble is Robin. She is threat so badly that they get her to their doctor. Chopper is crying on the corner, Ussop is numb over there and Luffy…." I looked at him. He was sitting on the floor, his face was expressionless. So in the end he really loved her. It was troublesome.

x_-Flashback_-x

_Nami suddenly turned to Robin and hit her, making her fall on the ground. She was weak due to the cut. Everyone looked at her again, losing their attention on the combat. Nami went to the captain again. She was still under control while he had her under his view. He grabbed her chin again, but now she put her hands on his waist and then they kissed. The swordswoman get up and looked at the scene. She just went and attacked Zoro. Nami began to laugh hard and the captain got closer to Luffy._

"_I said I keep her. She's mine now even if you hit me again, and again, and again. I'll be very happy with her." He muttered in Luffy's ear and then giggled. "Katania, take them to the jail. After come to my room." Luffy was now lifeless._

"_Ok cap'." She would get them when she heard something and found Ussop and Chopper. The cocky boy was paralyzed and the tanuki was with his eyes full of tears. She looked at one of the men around._

"_When will his paralysis pass?"_

"_In about 2 hours. I didn't use all my power." Then she nodded._

x—x

"Luffy." I said getting closer to him. "You need to get better, if you still like this who will rescue Nami?"

It seems that her name had some effect. He moved his eyes and then looked at me.

"I want… to rescue her…. But I can't do that if she doesn't want to. When she's speaking she's not Nami… But when she hugged me it was Nami. Until this true Nami comes, I'll not move a finger."

His eyes were plunged into darkness. He lost his motivation.

**Luffy's POV**

Zoro continued to talk with me but I didn't listen. I think I didn't want to hear. Nami just kissed him… It made me feel a pain in my heart, again. I just know one thing: I don't want to lost her.

**Nami POV**

What happened? It's dark... I want to go away. The other captain is looking at me, for already more then an hour. I'm curious what kind of devil fruit he ate... Or maybe he could use hypnotizing stuff like Jango... I feel nauseous. Did I kiss him a second ago? It felt fake and my first kiss belonged to someone else... Someone with a dumb strawhat and raven black hair. I wish I could move... Some how.

Did I train two years in a fucking hellhole for this? Seemed kinda unnecessary... I'm glad I could think... I really would be a puppet if I couldn't think... How did a hypnotizing thing stop...? Hurting yourself... One of the possibilities. But I couldn't move... Hurting the user? Also another possibility, but I still couldn't move... I wished Luffy was here... I wish he could read my mind... Which he couldn't...

No wait... He did seem to know what I thought... I wanted to be saved... The captain led me to a dark hallway. I could swear I heard a rat or mouse... What the hell is this? The captain opened the door and the room lit the hallway.

"I hope you can enjoy yourself here... I have some work to do..." What the hell was he talking about... I couldn't move a muscle... "Well, it takes another hour before I can hypnotize you..." I told you... hypnotizing "So I lock you up in here." Eh? He pushed me into the room and locked the door behind me. I turned fast and looked with wide eyes. I could move again. I sighed in happiness.

"So it takes an hour?" I whispered. I never knew I would miss my own voice so much...

I looked around. I actually could enjoy here... A huge bed, nice furniture and a nice wall which fits with the floor. Is that a popcorn maker...? The he- No, that didn't matter! I had to thought of a way to come out of here! I glanced at the popcorn maker and a smirk painted my face ever so smoothly. I walked to it popcorn maker and slid my finger over the glass. I actually am going to enjoy myself...

-xxxxxx-

It was an hour later and some people looked around, sniffing with their noses. Everyone on the deck ran downstairs as they smelled smoke mixed with popcorn. The door seemed bulging out by something from inside the room.

The captain walked madly "Let me through!" he opened the door and an explosion of popcorn came out of the room. Everyone got drowned into the popcorn and some yelped. Heh heh... Little did they know and I slipped away, 'swimming' through the popcorn. My crew was in jail right? I looked at all the keys stuck on their pants. I grabbed them all, and very fast. I tiptoed further and walked upstairs. No in to see here... I walked on the deck and searched for hatch doors. I smiled when I saw them. I opened the doors and walked downstairs slowly. It was really dark again. Never heard of a light here? I grabbed a light diall out of my pocket and walked around. I knew the way because that idiot captain brought me alongside when they put Luffy and the others in jail.

I walked straight forward and heard someone talk. Sanji-kun and Zoro? Were they arguing? I walked towards them and I saw them arguing. I looked with half lidded eyes. They didn't even see the light and me...

"Oi, idiots, instead of arguing, how about helping me with the keys?" I asked. Damn, I sound cool. The whole crew snapped at me.

"Nami-swan!" yelled Sanji-kun

"Nami?" asked Zoro confused. I bet he didn't trust me... I wouldn't either

"Nami-neechan!" yelled Franky with manly tears.

"Yohohohoho! I can't wait to see your panties when I'm freed!"

"NAMIIIIIII!" yelled Chopper

Euhm... Usopp was still passed out. I looked at Luffy and he looked with wide eyes.

"Nami..." he murmured. I grinned and looked at the keys. Too big, too small, weird shape... This one looked good. I tried and grinned. Damn, I'm good too! The door opened and the crew cheered softly. Zoro carried Usopp on his back and they walked softly upstairs. I walked behind with Luffy and I looked confused when he grabbed my hand. I smiled softly. No words needed to be spilled.

"What about Robin?" I whispered.

Franky looked at the infirmary. "I'm going." Hmm... He kinda is... Big... and noticeable.

"Sanji-kun, you go." I whispered. Sanji nodded with heart eyes as he skipped to the infirmary. Idiot... "We are going to sunny." I whispered. Everyone nodded. Sanji could manage this on his own. We all jumped from the ship, onto the dock. We ran further, but everyone turned confused when Zoro fell on the ground, idiomatically bringing Usopp with him. Eh? Franky was next, then Brook, soon Chopper and Sanji-kun didn't come back...

Luffy grabbed my hand again. I pulled my hand away and I slapped Luffy across the face. "Ouch, what the he-" he looked at me and his eyes widened. What happened with me?

"You can choose..." I heard from behind me. The other captain... I got hypnotized again? "Or I kill her in one snap, or you are going to fight her..." Luffy's face turned pale and he glanced at me. Luffy... What are you going to do?

He grabbed my hand and his expression looked pained. "I can't fight her!" he yelled, looking at the captain again. The captain prepared his hand with a smirk. Luffy looked at his crew. What happened with them?

"I put a hypnotizing ingredient in the food. I can hypnotize everyone in a blink of an eye... Your crew included..."

Luffy turned slowly with wide eyes. The captain prepared his hand again.

"One... Two..."

**xxx**

**yuka-chan and yasa-chan never talk about the plot(Ok, often), so we always come with surprises and we have to fill each other on... So dear yuka-chan... Good Luck in the new chapter! Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yasa-chan:** Well, I made quite the challenge, right?

**Yuka-chan:** Nope

**Yasa-chan:** Well... The next one is!

**Yuka-chan:** Ugh, I hate you

**Yasa-chan:** I love you too xD

**After a while...**

**Yuka-chan:** Yasa-chan... I have something to tell you...

**Yasa-chan:** What?

**Yuka-chan:** I deleted my part of days 5... sorry.

**Yasa-chan:** WHAT? WHY?

**Yuka-chan: **Don't yell... I just didn't save it.. I forgot to save...

**Yasa-chan:** And now?

**Yuka-chan:** Relax... I'll make a suspense here!

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own One Piece**

**xxx**

**Chapter 5**

**Luffy's POV**

x-_Flashback_-x

_The Mugiwara's were on the party. They were enjoying this with the other crew. Luffy turned to their captain and asked._

_"You know my name but I don't know yours, tell me!"_

_"It's Kaito. Nice to meet you." He smirked._

_Luffy looked at his smirk but didn't understand a thing._

_"Nice to meet you, Kaito."_  
x—x

Ugh, and he seemed nice back than.

"One.. Two..." He started to count. Shit...

My mind went blank. Fighting with her? How am I suppose to do that? I can't do this but I can't let him kill her too!

"…Three. Ok, I got your reply." He raised his hand and get closer to us. "Now I'll -"

"WAIT!" I yelled. "I… fight with her." I said sadly. I don't want this, but if I make her unconscious maybe I can save Nami.

"Oh! You're going to fight with your Queen? How lucky I'm to see that! I hope you enjoy the fight, my crew!" His crew left their ship and made a circle around us. He called Nami and she slapped my hand away. "Here, get this and kill him." I saw that she nodded.

She turned to face me, her eyes aren't the same. She was without a definite expression. She held a knife. Suddenly Kaito came next to her again and said something that I couldn't hear. I wasn't paying a lot of attention on it; I want her back, That's all!

"Ok." She said and looked at me. Her eyes became sadly and full of tears; she fell on her knees on the floor and raised the right hand with the knife.

"ARLONG! ARLONG!" She started to yell at the same time she stuck the knife into her arm. My eyes widened. I remember it… of course I remember it! But why? WHY?

"Na…mi…" I fell on my knees. Now he pissed me off, how can he make her remember these days? "You bastard… you'll pay for this, Kaito!" I made the Gear Second and go attack him but I stopped when I passed for Nami, I heard her weak voice.

"…Luffy…. Help me…." It was almost the same scene that these days. When she asked my help.

**Nami's POV**

It hurts… I won't wake up because that asshole still has me in control… I know Luffy is looking at me… But please fight further with that son of a bitch… Luffy grabbed the knife out of my hands and he threw it away. I stood up against my will and tried to punch his face, but he avoided.

"I hate your haki!" No, I love his haki… Why am I so mean?

I punched him again and he jumped up. I looked up and frowned. He looked sad. Kaito laughed hard. Tgg, asshole… I grinned. Wait, I didn't want to grin. I jumped up too, same height as him. Luffy looked with wide eyes. I didn't tell him, but I sat on a sky island with different and heavy gravity… So jumping high is easy for me now.

I grinned and blew a fist in his stomach. I screamed in my head as he fell down. He landed on his feet. I also landed on my feet but I ran to him in an instant. I kicked him and he avoided again, making a few backward handstands. He landed on his feet but he had to avoid me when I ran to him again.

Why didn't he punch me? If he only would punch me unconcious… Luffy avoided again with a pained expression. Luffy stopped moving all of sudden and I punched my fist into his stomach. Luffy couldn't move anymore… How come?

"Well Nami, kick his ass…" I smirked, though I didn't want to, and I punched his face, and I didn't want that either. Luffy grunted and his fist moved. Wait… His fist moved. "The king is going to punch the queen… Isn't that a cute wedding present?" Luffy pinched his eyes as his fist flew toward my stomach but…

"KAYAKU BOSHI!"

Luffy and I snapped out of it. We both looked at the captain which was hit by a gunpowder bullets… Luffy and I looked at Usopp and Usopp took deep breaths. We forgot… He got paralized and it already was over.

"Nami! Luffy! Open up!" yelled Usopp. We both frowned confused but opened our mouths. Usopp shot something into it and we gulped it down. Usopp smiled and lay down on his back. Shit, I bet his paralizing thing hurt his whole body… I looked at Luffy and Luffy looked at his hands, closing and opening them the whole time. Yep, he could use them again.

"Did you really think I only sat in a corner crying?" asked Chopper. I looked at Chopper and smiled. "I had my equipment with me…"

"So he made an antidote…" grinned Zoro, preparing his swords.

"And let's kick some shitty asses." Grinned Sanji-kun with Robin on his back.

"Chopper is SSSUUUUPAA!" yelled Franky

"Shut up, asshole~" sung Chopper

"Yohohohoho!"

Luffy and I looked at Kaito with a grin. His whole face was black and he fumed. We both looked at the opposite crew now. I went with my back against Luffy's and stood into a fighting position.

"Ready, King?" I asked with a smirk, hoping he would say what I wanted.

"Ready, Queen!" which he did…

**Luffy's POV**

I finally had her back. She was Nami again, _my_ Nami. She called me King… of course I called her Queen! Now that she knew what I wanted for sure… But we have to fight now. I felt a lot of times better now and I'll kick his ass!

"Now I can fight with you; you bastard!" I used my haki and just some members of his crew fell down. Shit, so they used haki too.

"Haki is not going to be much of an usem you know. Katania come here."

The red haired girl come to his side and looked sad at me. I didn't get it.

"Do what we talked about. It's time to use this."

"But I don-"

"Do it. It's a Captain's order."

She nodded sadly and started to run in my direction. Nami ran to the other side, she went to fight with some other guys. I saw that her left arm was bleeding a lot and she moved it less than the right one. But I had to concentrate on Katania.

She ran to me directly. I'm not good in fighting with a swordsman, well, swordswoman whatever. I tried to punch her but she avoided it. After, it was her turn. She tried to cut me with her katana but I ducked and I could swear that she murmured to me to continue avoiding, but when I tried to hit her she cut my arm and I felt a strange thing. A strange anger came and invaded my mind. I only thought about two things in the beginning: Nami and death.

"Get back here Katania." Kaito ordered. She went fast and stayed by his side. "Now Luffy, kill your crew."

Everyone looked at me. I was kneeling on the floor; my arm was aching, on my mind Nami started to became more and more little; getting to the point of almost disappearing. Kaito's voice just knocked the door of my mind and opened a little space to enter. Just one word be able to enter: kill.

The first victim: Zoro. He was looking at me with a worried look. I didn't want to run to him but I did it. When I got close and tried to hit him he deviated. Second victim: Robin. She was near to him, her chest was cut – the blood was visible by the bandage – but the voice in my head was strong. I almost hit her but she made a lot of hands around my feet and arms, I couldn't move to her. Then I saw Ussop on the floor; the third victim. She seemed to notice that I made make visual contact with him, and then she made him awake – making hands around his face and slapped it- and yelled to him.

"Ussop! Get the others and get out of here! Luffy is being controlled! I can't hold him for much time!" Ussop nodded and run to Chopper and Franky. I think that Nami heard it too. She stopped to fight and looked in my direction. '_No. No! Don't look at me!_' fourth victim: Nami.

I used haki against my will. Robin undid her hands and almost fell. Zoro caught her. Then he seemed to know what I was going to do.

"NAMI RUN!" Zoro yelled. I used Gear Second to get closer faster.

'_She didn't run. I want her to run, why didn't she? Why?_' I was face to face to her now. I was getting closer slowly. I saw that knife full of her blood on the floor next to us. '_No I will not do this… no… NO!_'I stretched my arm and got it. I raised it and when I would take it to her body. She hold me. The little Nami on my mind grew.

"N…Nami…" I got to talk. Slowly but I talked. Her smell was invading my heart. But suddenly I found my body stirring up against my will again. "…run…please…I…can't… control… myself!... Run ple…please!" It's hard to talk, but she didn't move.

"I'll stay here Luffy. You fight with me for I don't die. I'll not move a finger!" She murmured to me.

I felt my eyes getting full of tears; I could feel that; my hand with that damn knife was rising and started to go down fast. The target: her back.

**Nami's POV **

I closed my eyes and felt like soaring... Am I dead? No wait? I opened my eyes again and I saw Sanji-kun carrying me away in his arms, avoiding Luffy's stabbing. Luffy looked with a pained expression and Sanji-kun tried to kick Luffy. Zoro attacked Luffy from behind, but Luffy already kicked before he could try something. Zoro jumped and avoided his leg. Zoro ran next to Sanji-kun and Sanji-kun threw me to him, making me yelp a bit in surprise. Zoro caught me with ease and he threw me away into a pillow of arms, like I was a disturbance being thrown into a dispencer...

Luffy ran towards me with the knife, Zoro and Sanji-kun following him. I stood up and kicked the knife out of his hand. I grabbed his wrist and made him turn around, holding his wrist against his shoulder blade, making him grunt in pain. I kicked his legs and he fell front on his face. I sat on his back. Luffy treid to move and stretch. I grabbed something out of my bag and tight it on Luffy's wrist. Luffy calmed down and he couldn't move. I thight his legs with the same material.

I stood up and ruffled Luffy's hair. "Sorry cutie..." Zoro and Sanji-kun looked with wide eyes at me. Well, they weren't the only one... I smiled with a peace sign. "A rope with Kairōseki material."

My nakama nodded slowly. I turned to the captain, Kaito, and he looked with an irritating expression. I smirked, just like the rest of my crew.

"Zoro, Katania." I said. Zoro smirked and nodded "Sanji, Chopper, Franky, the crew." The three nodded with approval. "Usopp, bring Robin away." He nodded and ran to Robin, putting her arm around his neck for support. I looked at the captain and grinned "Bring it on, asshole..."

Kaito clicked his tongue. Zoro dashed to Katania and Katania dashed to him, making to swords clashing against each other. Sanji, Franky and Chopper fought the crew with ease, since they were good combat fighters. I glanced at Luffy and Luffy still lay knocked out, trying to untighten the ropes with his little pinky finger.

'Heh, You have no more power...' I smirked. I was glad though... I looked at Kaito. Only problem was that I didn't have much courage to fight him...

"N...Na...Mi..." I heard. I glanced at Luffy fast. I walked to him and went on my knees, still looking at Kaito. "M...My hat..." he murmured. I frowned confused while I glanced at his hat "Put it... on..." I grabbed his hat and looked at it. The thing which gave me courage back at Arlong... Wait? Courage? My eyes widened and I looked at Lufffy, seeing a faint grin on his face. Ok, he turned creepy now... Once again, he had read my mind.

I grinned back and pushed the hat on my head. Yeah, I had courage again. I stood up and grabbed my perfect clima tact. "You are dead, Kaito!"

**xxx**

**Reviews please! Hope you liked!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuka-chan:** Eveeee...

**Yasa-chan:** What?

**Yuka-chan:** I wrote days 6 \o/

**Yasa-chan:** Yey! I'll read it and do my part =D

**A few days later**

**Yuka-chan:** Hey...Did you read it?

**Yasa-chan:** Yup!

**Yuka-chan:** Hey Hey! Write Days!

**Yasa-chan:** Ok I will... but now I have to sleep...

**Yuka-chan:** Baka, I sent it to you a few days ago ¬¬"

**Yasa-chan:** I know! I'll write it! I promise!

**xxx**

**Chapter 6**

**Zoro's POV**

I started to fight with Katania. She was fast… Her long red hair made her look faster than she was. The redness kinda blinded me. So that was why I couldn't see her. We were fighting when I heard her whisper.

"Don't get cut. If you get cut by me you'll be controlled like your captain."

"What? You really think I'll believe you?" I was in shock. She really thought I'll believe her words?

"It's true! I told him to avoid it but he got cut! He's an idiot… My swords have the same substance that your crew and you ate. Kaito made me do this, but I don't like to do things like this… Mainly when they love each other…"

I looked at her with wide eyes. '_When love involves, she feels guilty?'_ I avoided her sword again. We continued to fight until I stumbled onto something and I got down. I looked at the ground and noticed that I stumbled on Luffy.

"IDIOT! DON'T BE IN MY WAY!" I yelled and felt a pain on my arm. When I looked at it I saw blood. '_Shit!_'

**Luffy's POV**

Shit, Zoro is heavy. This rope is making me fell weak; very weak. I looked at Nami. She was fighting. I was getting angry… How dare he to hit her like this? First, he manipulated her, then he made her remember those days, and now he was hitting her! I forced my body to get up, the rope was making a lot of effect in me, but I didn't care. I managed to put one of my arms in the front of the rope. I got my hand out of it and made a gear third. I burst open the rope. I closed the door Kaito opened early. He'll not enter on my mind anymore.

**Nami's POV**

I fought Kaito, but he really hit to hard. He almost punched me in my face, but Luffy caught Kaito's fist. I blinked my eyes in confusion. My captain caught the blow. I heard him grit his teeth and he held Kaito's fist tightly. I knew because I saw a beating vein on his hand.

"Stay away from my navigator." He seethed. I felt my cheeks getting warm when he said 'My navigator'. It wasn't something new, really. But it still is funny when he said that. I gasped when I felt someone grab my wrist and she a katana was placed at my neck. I looked slowly and saw Zoro. I couldn't see his expression or eyes for shadow covered it all. I frowned slowly.

"Lu-" Zoro tightened his grip and I grunted. Ok, he wouldn't let me say anything. Luffy stood with his back to me so he didn't see what happened. I did see Kaito grin, though. He, of course, did know. I frowned and thought of a different way to get Luffy's attention. My eyes traveled over his back and I ended at his butt. 'He actually has a nice ass…' I thought. I lifted my leg and kicked Luffy's butt. Luffy turned a bit and his chin lay on the ground after what he saw.

Zoro stood behind me. He had his katana against my neck and he held me in a firm grip. I sweated bullets and I smiled uneasy. Luffy looked at Zoro with a frown, but he turned to Kaito again.

"Turn him back." Exclaimed Luffy.

Kaito looked devilish at Luffy "Sorry, can't do."

Zoro held his katana even closer to my neck and I gulped. I didn't know if the liquid I felt was blood or sweat…

"You have three options." Said Kaito. Luffy shifted his feet a bit. "One, You are handing yourself over. Two, You are handing your crew over or three, you are handing yourself and your crew over." I frowned a bit. I was curious what Luffy was going to choose. "You have three seconds." And now, I gulped.

"One." I saw Luffy relax a bit

"Two." Zoro tightened his grip. My eyes slowly widened.

"Three." Zoro's katana now came really close against my neck….

**Luffy's POV**

"I chose the first one. Let them go." I said while I sat on the ground. I realized that Zoro didn't let Nami go. "Make him stop this." I saw that Zoro let her go.

"Luffy…" She murmured before Zoro took her wrist and threw her to the ground. I looked at her with no expression. Then I realized that Kaito was looking at his crew, and then I realized that Katania was attacking her own crew.

"What the hell, Katania?" He yelled at her, losing his concentration.

"Luffy…" I heard Zoro talk. "I'll cut him, can I?" He looked to me and then I grinned.

"No. I'll kick his ass." I said getting up. Kaito looked at me with surprise.

"Get down." He said to me but it didn't work. His eyes widened. "Why you don't do what I told?" He started to get scared, I noticed that.

"Well, I decided I don't let you enter in my head again. And now I'll kick your ass." I let out a smile and raised my hand in a fist to hit him but I was stopped by Katania.

"Kaito, it's enough already! Didn't you see that they are like us? Shit, I told you that I don't wanna to do it this time! We don't need this much money! I attacked my own crewmates just to make you stop! You know what I'm feeling now?" her eyes started to get full of tears. But I know that she won't cry, she was like Zoro.

**Nami POV**

I saw Luffy smiling… I don't know why. This was a pretty serious situation here…

"I don't know what you are feeling right now!" yelled Kaito "You could attack me instead of the crewmates, you idiot!"

"Oi!" I butted in "She isn't an idiot!" Luffy and Zoro looked at me. Zoro wore a frown and Luffy smiled. "How can you not know how she feels! You are using her and us!" I felt myself turning angrier "You aren't any better than other pirates!" Now Luffy looked worried and Zoro blinked. Luffy already knew what was coming next "DON'T USE OTHERS AS SLAVES!" I yelled loud, using all my oxygen.

A smirk grew on Kaito's face. "I use people the way I want." He smirked. My eyes slowly widened "No other pirates can use people the way I do… What if I could use you? Use you to make maps for me or something, you are the navigato-"

A fist met his face in a blink. Kaito fell on his back, a few inches further, and I and Zoro gasped out of surprise.

His arm flew back and Luffy had the most dangerous face ever seen. The same face he had against… Arlong

"STAY AWAY FROM MY NAVIGATOR! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK NAMI IS, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" My eyes widened and I stepped back. Kaito sat straight and rubbed his cheek. Katania looked with wide eyes and Zoro only looked in awe.

"SHE IS MY NAKAMA!"

I don't know why it happened… But tears collided from my eyes, down on the sand. Every memory of Luffy and Arlong flashed back in my mind… I smiled when I thought back about the same sentence he yelled back then… It made me so happy and still is!

I nodded with a smile.

"We will make you feel her feelings, you asshole!" I yelled, pointing at Kaito. "And Luffy will help me!"

"OOOOFFF COURSE!" he yelled, punching his arms out into the air.

**xxx**

**That's it! Reviews please =D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yasa: God! I am glad finally ending this story! I hated to write this with you!**_

_**Yuka: I love you too! I have a good idea...**_

_**Yasa: What?**_

_**Yuka: Let's write another story!**_

_**Yasa: Yeah, sure.**_

_**Make sure to read our next story "Love Challenge" All about fluff, comedy and romance!**_

_**Disclaimer: We don't own OP**_

**xxx**

**Chapter 7**

"Hey, Ero-cook! More meat here!"

"Shut up, you bastard! Here Nami-san! your drink!"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun!" She yelled happy.

"Hey Nami…" A sad voice came from her right side. She looked at her captain and blinked a little.

"What's wrong, Luffy?"

He grabbed her right hand and pressed it a little.

"I told you don't deal with Sanji so friendly like this… it makes me feel sad…" His eyes weren't able to be seen. But his hand is tearing her hand.

"How many times do I have to say to you that I love you and not him? For Oda's sake…" She grabbed his face and made him look at her. "I L-O-V-E you, Luffy!" She almost yelled. Everyone looked at them with a little surprise. She blushed fast. Luffy smiled.

"I love you too, Nami!" He yelled and kissed her. She blushed even more – if that was possible.

"Well, considering what happened that day in that ship, and the things those two talked to each other, it's natural they kiss…" Zoro talked with a smirk.

"Shut up, stupid marimo! Luffy, let Nami-swan go now!"

Luffy stopped kissing Nami. He looked at Sanji and let out his tongue and kissed Nami again.

Everyone blinked and laughed at Sanji's face.

"So, he's the captain after all, he'll not listen to you." Robin talked with a large smile on her face.

Sanji frowned mad and he was totally red. They all enjoyed the party.

_-x- Flashback –x-_

"OOOOFFF COURSE!" he yelled, punching his arms out into the air. Everyone stood prepared, minus the people who couldn't fight. Kaito frowned slightly as he saw everyone. Even his own Katania was against him...

Luffy grinned and cracked his fingers. "Prepare for your ass beating." He said. Everyone dashed to him and everyone from Kaito's side dashed to Luffy. Luffy dealt a few blows into his stomach and kicked his side. Luffy disappeared and dashed towards Kaito's back and punched him there, making him fly a few feet away. He ran towards Kaito and punched in his stomach again. Kaito grunted and hit Luffy in his face. Luffy struck his fist towards Kaito's chest but Kaito avoided and caught his fist. Luffy gasped and tried to escape. His arm of course stretched in progress, but Kaito didn't let go which was probably the biggest mistake he ever made. Luffy stopped and looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

Luffy shot back and Kaito's eyes widened. Luffy crashed against Kaito and Kaito flew away, away from the island and into the sea. Luffy looked and blinked a few times. Kaito's crew looked with wide eyes and they gasped. "The captain can't swim!"

Luffy grinned and the opposite team ran away to the shore and looking for the captain.

"Did we just won?" asked Nami confused, putting her clima tact away. Luffy grinned and nodded happy.

"I'm going to see Robin." Said Chopper, running away already. Sanji and Zoro looked at all the badguys standing there at the shore.

Zoro's and Luffy's stomach grumbled "I guess you guys are hungry?" asked Sanji with a huff. "Well, I make something than. And also for my beautiful Nami." Said Sanji in his love mode. Luffy looked away and Zoro sighed murmuring something like "stupid ero cook"

Zoro and Sanji walked to the ship while arguing and Franky and Brook splitted them apart. Luffy and Nami were left alone. Luffy sometimes snorted as he looked at Kaito's crew. Nami walked towards Luffy and looked at all the wounds. Nami frowned and she brushed her hand over his arm, getting his attention. Luffy turned and smiled sheepishly. Nami smiled also and she grabbed his hand in a sweet affection manner. Luffy smiled and he turned with Nami, walking to the ship.

**xxx**

**That's it! We hope you all liked to read this story =D We'll wait for you in the next one!**


End file.
